Old Friend and new boy-friends
by Moody1
Summary: *finished* I don't know how am I supposed to know ok well yeah but just read it! About a girl named Melanie and having to deal with the life she left behind and the man she loves!!!R/R
1. past and present

Title: The past and present Disclaimer: I do not own the newsies ok I said it ya happy! Note: I do on the other hand own Moody, and any other weird pathetic names I come up with! Pairing: How the Heck am I supposed to know!!!!!!!!!! Oh I'm writing it ok now I got it! Summery: A rich girl name Melanie Andrews who has a past with the newsies but moved when her father got a good job and now they are back but a few things have changed Melanie is living the high her future is paved in gold but when someone mysteriously murders her parents can she go back to the life she left behind and maybe even meet the guy of her dreams (cheesy I know but oh well)  
  
"Extry Extry Mother found lost child after quite a while dead in a alley!" Yelled a newsie as he walked through central park holding a newspaper in his hand, waving it about as crowd gathered to find out more about the "headline" the newsie just created. "Excuse me sir, would you kindly sell me one of your papes?" Said the girl as soon as the crowd had left. "Oh geeze I'm really sorry but I'se sold all me papes with the last crowd." He said looking down at his feet apologetically. "Oh it is quite alright Mr. Uh." she said realizing that she didn't know the man's name yet he was quite good looking he had brown hair that was covered by a newsie cap and he wore the regular newsie entourage I just stood there staring until I realized I was staring. "Oh the name is Snoddy just Snoddy and yours is?" He said hold out his hand. "The name is Melanie Andrews." She said as they shook hands. "So do you know any other news boys?" She asked as they sat in a bench. "Shoa do." He said -man her eyes shine beautifully when the sunrays hit her eyes at a certain angle -he was brought out of his thoughts by her speaking again. "Oh well would you happen to know a newsie-oh wow I don't know his name but he is Italian and he loved gambling." She smiled remembering how he used to get annoyed when she forgot how to play. "Racetrack Higgins, yeah I know him is he in trouble or something?" Snoddy said with a sudden panic. "No no calm down we are just old friends. Well sort of we kinda lost contact when I moved away. Oh well he probably forgot about me." Melanie said looking down. "Oh well I am shoa he remembers you maybe you could pay 'im a visit I could take ya to see him if ya want?" Snoddy said hoping to spend more time with her. "I'm sorry but not today I told my father I would just go get a news paper and then head home so I better go." Melanie said getting up to leave. "Ok well if you ever want to talk you know where to find me." He said getting up and walking back to the lodge house still dazed about the girl. Maybe Race could tell him more about her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Lodge House~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Snoddy walked in the lodge house he still had pictures of Melanie dancing through his head. He had to know more about her he had to find Race! Just then his friend Dutchy came up to him. "Heya Snoddy how was sellin?" Dutchy asked standing in front of Snoddy. "Hey Dutchy sellin was good you wouldn't happen to know where Race is would you?" Snoddy asked with a bit of urgency in his voice. "Um yeah I think he's upstairs on his bunk, why?" Asked Dutchy still standing there. "I need to talk to him about someone." Snoddy said and with that he bound up the stairs to the bunkroom. Once he was in the bunkroom he went straight to Races bunk and Dutchy was right there was Racetrack examining a cigar of his before sticking it in his mouth. "Hey Racetrack I was wondering if you ever remembered having a friend named Melissa no Melanie Andrews?" He asked sitting on the bunk right next to Racetracks. "Yeah I know her." Race said and continued giving all of his attention to the cigar in his mouth. "Well?" Snoddy asked a little annoyed at the answer Racetrack gave him. "Well what? We were good friends she moved away and forgot about me and her friends that's it end of story now if you don't mind I would like to smoke my cigar in peace." Race said not trying to hide his annoyance with Snoddy for even mentioning Melanie, but then again who could blame the poor guy he was smitten with her just by looking at his face when he said her name. "Fine Race goodnight I am getting some rest." Snoddy said walking away. "Moody!" Race called after Snoddy instantly Snoddy turned around and looked at him. "What?" "Moody was her nickname before she moved we gave it to her cause she was so goddamn Moody." Race said a smile forming at his lips as Snoddy came up took his place on the bunk across from Race again. They continued with Racetrack giving him little facts about Melanie till Kloppman came up and of course yelled "Lights out!!" Then Snoddy said night to Race and headed to his bunk for some sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Melanie's Home~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Melanie sat on her bed in her room she thought about Race and all the other newsies that she left behind. It's not like she tried to forget about them it just sorta happened she made new friends and she new she had to move on. She didn't know that she would move back here tomorrow she decided to go see Snoddy and ask him he he could take her to the lodge house to go visit Race and apologize to him. ~*~*~*~*~*~Next Day~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Around 11 o 'clock Melanie left the house for a stroll in Central Park hoping to run into Snoddy again. It was more crowded then usual, but it was a gorgeous day so who could blame them. As she neared the park she heard the sound of a newsie yelling out the headlines. So she scanned the area looking for Snoddy she saw the newsie that was yelling out the headlines, but it wasn't Snoddy so she just decided to ask if maybe that newsie knew Snoddy. As she walked up to him and tapped on his shoulder now she wished she hadn't. "Hello Mr. Higgins." Melanie said when she saw the face of the newsie and instantly looked down at her feet. "Melanie." Racetrack said in acknowledgement. "Long time no see. Ha." She said trying to make conversation. "Listen-" "Look I am so sorry for everything I should have forgotten about you and the newsies but I had to go on with my life it was driving me crazy knowing everyday I would never see you again I would never hurt you race you are like me brudda! Please forgive me." She said staring in the eyes of a deeply shocked newsie. "Race say somethin please." She said slipping into her Manhattan tongue. "Well I guess I can't be mad at you you are like me sista. Get ovah heah and give me a hug Moody!" He said with his grin. She smiled at the use of her old nickname and hugged him without hesitation. "Hey so I's heah ya got me buddy Snoddy all smitten ovah youse." He said staring into the eyes of his old friend. "Really you mean he really likes me, not that I like him or anything." She said. "Right well yeah he likes ya and what is with these dresses! The Moody I knew would soak anyone who tried to put her in a dress." He said taking a look at her outfit and trying not to laugh but it wasn't working and Moody instantly shot him a glare. "Come on Race it ain't that funny!" She said in a weak attempt to get him to stop laughing at her. "Yeah it is come on kid I will take ya back to the lodging house to get ya some of your old clothes you left behind." He said as they walked back. "oh and I swear if youse call me kid again I will soak ya!" She said as she playfully started to punch him. "Shoa put 'im up kid." He said as they playfully started punching each other as they were heading to the lodge house.  
  
To be continued.  
  
AN: please please review and if you would like to be in my story please e- mail me with you newsie nickname and tell me a little bit about your character and who you would like to be with. My e-mail address is singa_manhattan@hotmail.com 


	2. Nothing good can last all day

Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!!!! Peoples!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Title: Nothing good can last all day  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the newsies ok I said it ya happy!  
  
Note: I do on the other hand own Moody, and any other weird pathetic names I come up with!  
  
Pairing: How the Heck am I supposed to know!!!!!!!!!! Oh I'm writing it ok now I got it!  
  
Summery: A rich girl name Melanie Andrews who has a past with the newsies but moved when her father got a good job and now they are back but a few things have changed Melanie is living the high her future is paved in gold but when someone mysteriously murders her parents can she go back to the life she left behind and maybe even meet the guy of her dreams (cheesy I know but oh well)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
As Melanie neared the lodge house she was totally exciting and ready to see all of her old friends and Snoddy. "Well heah we are home sweet home come on I know one person who will definitely be happy ta see youse, and I am not just talking about Snoddy." He said with a grin and of course Melanie started to blush and turned her head hoping Race wouldn't notice and he didn't as they opened the door and walked in the lodge house. "Hey Race who's the goil is she your new piece of eye candy?" Asked a voice from the back of course it happened to be the one and only Mush. "Why Mush you still think I would go out with this thing next to me?" Melanie said as Race slugged her in the arm. "Hey I's a poifect gentleman." Race said with a bit of mock anger. "Shoa shoa you go on and believe that Higgins. I just kidding!" Melanie said before Race slugged her in the arm. "Moody is that you." Mush said as he came out from behind the crowd. "The one and only! Mush I can't believe it is you!" Melanie ran up to him and gave him a huge hug once they parted a girl came out from behind Mush. "Hey Mush who's the goil?" Moody asked as she let go of Mush. "Well Moody I would like you to meet me special goil Mondie I met her a little while aftah youse left." Mush said putting his arm around Mondie's waist and kissing her on the cheek. "Nice ta meet ya Mondie!" I said holding out my hand she put out hers to shake it and we shook. "So youse the famous moody Mush constantly talked about?" She said. "Yeah that's me so you tamed him?" Melanie said. "Yeah it wasn't easy though!" Mondie said and they both started laughing. "Hey so the famous moody is back and she doesn't even greet de leadah! That hoit's it really hoit's." Jack said from behind Melanie. "Nah I love youse Cowboy like a sista would love a brudda!" Melanie said ran over to hug him. "Ahh come on Moody you are recking me ego come on stop wit de huggin." He said jokingly pushing Melanie away. "I didn't know youse had an ego? So how youse been lately? Are you still dating Raider?" She asked him. "Yes I have an ego, and I's been doin good and yes I still date Raider." He said noticing that her attention was somewhere else. Then Race came up to her as she was looking around the room. "He is on the roof." He whispered in her ear as he walked by. "It was great seein you all and Mondie nice ta meet ya we have ta get together again soon. I am goin up ta the roof for fresh air." Melanie said and walked upstairs she quickly climbed out the window, or at least climbed out as quick as her dress would let her. "Damn dresses." She muttered once she was on the roof. "Hey Snoddy." She said walking up to him and sat next to him on the bench. "Hey" he said barely acknowledging her. "Well I just came to um do this." She said and quickly leaned down and kissed Snoddy on the lips. Once they parted lips she got up and walked away. Snoddy just sat there staring at her as she disappeared down the fire escape.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Later that day on the way back to Melanie's house~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-Wow he is a good kisser, CRAP why did it have to start raining- She thought as she ran all the way to her house which happened to be farther than she expected and by then she was soaked. "That's weird mom and dad never leave the door open especially in this weather." She said to herself as she walked in the house. "Mom? Dad? I am home." She said walking around the house. Melanie decided that they probably were in their room. Once she got up the steps she walked down the hall. As she opened the door she looked on the bed and her tears flowed down her cheeks as she saw the horrid picture before her.  
  
To be continued.  
  
AN: please please review and if you would like to be in my story please e- mail me with you newsie nickname and tell me a little bit about your character and who you would like to be with. My e-mail address is singa_manhattan@hotmail.com 


	3. Authors note

Hey you guys a quick authors note to my lovely reviewers!!!!!!!!  
  
Mondie: Thank you so much for reviewing and you first review disappeared because the old story I removed and edited and then added it in again. I hope you are happy with Mush.  
  
Raider: You will be in my story more when I get the third chapter up!  
  
Mads and Alex: I hope you like my story you will be in my next chapter!!! I still need your newsie nickname it kinda helps!!!! Oh and thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thank you so much for reviewing!!!! I am glad you like my story! 


	4. Death

Title: Death  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the newsies ok I said it ya happy!  
  
Note: I do on the other hand own Moody, and any other weird pathetic names I come up with!  
  
Pairing: How the Heck am I supposed to know!!!!!!!!!! Oh I'm writing it ok now I got it!  
  
Summery: A rich girl name Melanie Andrews who has a past with the newsies but moved when her father got a good job and now they are back but a few things have changed Melanie is living the high her future is paved in gold but when someone mysteriously murders her parents can she go back to the life she left behind and maybe even meet the guy of her dreams (cheesy I know but oh well)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
-Oh god oh god they are dead- Melanie ran out of the house she left everything there and that would be one house she would never return to. Tears ran freely down her cheeks, the rain poured on her she had only one place she could go. "Moody what de mattah?" Race got up from the pokah game and walked over to his friend who collapsed in the door way and cryed. "They were-I came home and-the door was." She couldn't even think straight images of her parents lying dead, her father on the couch with a knife protruding from his back and her mother lying on the floor with a broken neck haunting her mind with every thought. "Come on I will take you upstairs to talk." Race said kneeling down and helping her up. A path cleared as Racetrack held Melanie in his arms and walked up the stairs to the sick room. Once they got up to the room. The room was currently occupied by Raider and Jack, who instantly stopped what they were doing, when they noticed Melanie crying into Races arms. "Race, what's the mattah with Moody?" Jack whispered into Race's ear. "I don't know she just came into the house and was crying, but I don't think we will get anything out o' her tanight we bettah let her get some sleep and we will talk to her in the morning. Oh and Jack I am staying in here tanight k?" Race said as Jack and Raider left the room Jack just nodded in reply. Race slowly helped Melanie to the bed and sat down on the bed and Melanie sat in his lap as he pulled her into a hug. Through the night he just rocked her back and forth comforting her and finally they both fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Hey sorry for the short chapter but I am having writer's block ahhhh *runs around room screaming insanities* ok I am better hope you like the chapter!!!!!! REVIEW!!!! 


	5. Last Resort

Title: Last Resort  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the newsies ok I said it ya happy!  
  
Note: I do on the other hand own Moody, and any other weird pathetic names I come up with!  
  
Pairing: How the Heck am I supposed to know!!!!!!!!!! Oh I'm writing it ok now I got it!  
  
Summery: A rich girl name Melanie Andrews who has a past with the newsies but moved when her father got a good job and now they are back but a few things have changed Melanie is living the high her future is paved in gold but when someone mysteriously murders her parents can she go back to the life she left behind and maybe even meet the guy of her dreams (cheesy I know but oh well)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The next morning Melanie awoke in Races arm memories of last night still flashed through her head. Suddenly with a snort Race woke up to see Melanie grinning at his original wake up. "Heya Sunshine glad to see youse feel bettah. Do you think you are up to telling me what happened last night?" Race asked looking down at her she just nodded and started telling the story. "Well see I was home and the door was open and I was just thinking how odd that was and so I looked around and yelled for my ma and pa but got no reply and then I walked upstairs into there room and I saw my father lying lifeless on the couch he had been stabbed in the back and my mother was lying on the floor it looked like someone just cracked her neck." "Oh geeze I am sorry Moody you know youse can always stay heah wit me and da boys." Race said hugging her. "Thanks I would love to stay heah do you think I could change into some not so wet clothes?" She said looking down at her wet clothes race nodded and they got off the bed and walked to the closet where Kloppman kept all the spare clothes. Once she got all changed Race led her downstairs. "Um Race would you mind if I actually go up to the roof? I need sometime to take in everything that's happened." She asked. "Shoa thing remember I am always heah if you need to talk ta me." He said. "Race you are the greatest friend a goil could have." She quickly gave him a hug and walked up to the roof. Once on the roof she started to cry again then suddenly she heard someone walk onto the roof. "Oh sorry I didn't think anyone would be up heah, I leave you alone." Snoddy said and started to walk away. "No please stay I could use a little company." Melanie said as Snoddy sat next to her. "I hoid what happened race was telling Jack the story, I am sorry." He said and looked at her unsure of what to do. "Nah it is fine." Melanie replied staring into his eyes as the space between their faces grew smaller and smaller until there lips met. The kiss lasted quite a while until finally Melanie needed some air. "That was wow." Snoddy said just realizing how stupid he sounded just then. "What does this mean?" she asked staring into his eyes again. "I don't know maybe it means what I hope it means?" Snoddy replied a little confused by his answer ear a little smile from Melanie. "Maybe it means that you want to date her smart one!" Yelled Race from the window of the bunkroom. "God I sweah he has no life!" Melanie said smiling. "I hoid that!" Ylled Race again. "So back to what we were talkin bout, um well I was wonderin if you would be me goil?" Snoddy said. "FINALLY!" Race and Mush yelled. "I would luv ta!" she said as she moved in to kiss Snoddy again.  
  
It had been three weeks since Melanie and Snoddy had started going out and so far Melanie had been fine with her parents death. Her, Mondie, Raider and Whisper (spot's new girl) had become pretty good friends and of course race and mush still were the annoying older brother's that they were. Mondie and Mush have had happy time with each other especially when it consists of them in the sick room together alone. That night Melanie awoke with a jerk sweat dripping down her forehead. She quickly climbed up to the roof. She had had a dream about her parent's a dream she hadn't had since the week her parents had died. She paced around the room. "Who am I?" "I don't know who I am anymore?" she said out loud to herself. "I need to get away, but how? What about Snoddy?" she continued talking to herself and pacing on the roof until she came up with an idea it wasn't the greatest idea but she had to do it. Today she is going to rip up some of her clothing and throw it off the Brooklyn Bridge Snoddy and then she would leave New York. That day she walked to the Brooklyn bridge before anyone awoke and took off her hat letting her long blond hair fall to her back, then she threw the hat off the bridge and then threw her old shirt that was ripped off the bridge and grabbed her hooded cloak and put it on hiding her face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Back at the lodge house~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Snoddy was heading to Brooklyn today with Jack, Raider, Mush, and Mondie to visit Spot he couldn't find Moody today so he just figured she was out selling. "Excuse me sir a little miss asked me to give this note to you." Said a cloaked female handing Snoddy the note and Snoddy took it and thanked the lady, he just put the note in his pocket as they walked to the water front under the bridge Snoddy notice a hat in the water. "Jack hold on I see something." He waed himself into the water his face went pale as he saw what was in the water along with the hat it was Moody's shirt and sure enough the hat was Moody's to. As Snoddy waded back to the shore on the verge of tears, he remembered the note in his pocket he quickly took it out and read it.  
  
Snoddy, If you read this note it means that I have taken my life, I am sorry to inflict this pain upon you I love you never doubt that for a second you hear me! I love you so much I just fee that I don't deserve to live here on earth at all further down is a note I would like you to read it to everyone please, never give up hope things aren't always what they appear.  
  
-moody  
  
Snoddy had tear's streaked down his face as he handed the note to Mondie and Raider, when they finished reading the note they to were crying as their boy-friends held them in a hug. They all walked back to the lodge house. The next day no one sold papes, Race sat outside all day and with Snoddy, Raider, Mondie, Whisper, Jack, Mush, and Spot, making plans for a small funeral.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~two days later at a church~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Many of the newsies showed up at the funeral they had no priest so they just gave speeches themselves it was finally Snoddy's turn to go up and speak. "I don't have a speech planned but I have something that Moody wanted me to read so here it goes. If Snoddy is reading this it means that you all have heard the news of my last resort. Mondie, I never meant to hurt you like this you are my friend, my sister but I couldn't take the pain unfortunately it caused more pain for others. Jack hey never let your guard down and when things come crashing down never do what I did. Mush, always keep your spirits high and stay with Mondie you two deserve each other and that is a good thing. Raider the tamer of Jack Kelly, you have been there for me all the time and this time I can't be there for you anymore. Race, oh go I love you like a brother in fact you are my brother, I guess you were right I always seem to run away from my problems I am sorry but that can never take away the pain I caused you! Spot for once let your feelings show boy! Whisper I hardly know and yet I know you are ten times the girl I will every be! Snoddy I love you I hope you remember things aren't always the way they seem never hurt these people they are your family one day we will be reunited I promise you that not even death will break my love for you. I love you all you are my family and now you have someone looking out for you!" with that the note ended Snoddy walked back to his seat. In the shadows hid Moody. "I will come back but not yet not now but I will. I promise."  
  
The End!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There we have it the ending to my story should I write a sequel? Yes? No? Please review!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Another Author's Note

Authors note!!!!  
  
There we go the ending to my story!!!!!!!!  
  
I want to thank everyone who reviewed you all are great people so kind!!!!!!!!  
  
Mondie-Thank you thank you thank you!!! You are awesome I hope you liked my story!!!!  
  
Lucky-You are so awesome!!! I will let you use your imagination with what happened between Raider and Jack in that room. **Winks**  
  
Whisper-Thank you so much for reviewing you have more of a role in the seguel to the story!!!!  
  
I hope you liked it I will work on a sequel!!! 


End file.
